1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a schedule management function, such as an electronic organizer, small electronic equipment (e.g., a portable information terminal), and a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where stored schedule data including time data is read and displayed in conventional electronic apparatuses equipped with a schedule management function, a user inputs date information such as a year/month/day to the conventional electronic apparatuses, and schedule data corresponding to the date information is read and displayed.
However, in conventional electronic apparatuses, only schedule data on a specified date is read, and schedule data on a certain period of time cannot be read. Thus, the conventional electronic apparatuses lack general versatility, causing inconvenience.